1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motorcycle mounting brackets. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system for safely transporting a guitar or the like having a quick-release bracket for attachment to a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of quick-release brackets for mounting various items on a motorcycle is known. Such brackets are particularly useful for saddlebags, seat supports or the like and may be mounted to the rear frame or a fender bar. The carrying of bulky musical instruments is a challenge when a motorcycle is used, leading to instrument damage and safety concerns by the rider. The musical instrument is preferably carried in a case for protection and ease in carrying, during both transportation and hand carrying to the location of use. It would be desirable to provide a quick-release bracket and mountings for effective mounting and easy dismounting of a musical instrument case while safely carrying a musical instrument inside the case.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0057242 B1, published Mar. 27, 2003, for Schurr, describes a motorcycle golf bag carrier used in conjunction with a saddlebag mounting system to connect and transport a user's golf bag on a motorcycle. The carrier is vertically attached to the side of a motorcycle by means of frame-mounted brackets.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,719, issued Feb. 17, 1976, to Carlton, describes a storage device for motorcycles and like vehicles. This storage device is used for transporting goods such as sporting equipment and grocery parcels, etc. The device includes a container for goods and an attachment system for detachably securing the container to a motorcycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,260, issued Sep. 24, 1996, to Reichert, describes a quick-release type mounting for attachment of a passenger seat rack having a rotating bracket engaging a support post mounted on a rear side frame of a motorcycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,914 B1, issued Nov. 26, 2002, to Wiley, describes a mounting system for an accessory where latching frames are connected to fender rails or the like by two posts. On each side of the motorcycle, a lateral groove of the latching frames first engages a front post on the fender rail and the latching frames rotated downward such that a vertical groove engages a rear post.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,450B1, issued Sep. 25, 2001 to Aron, describes a motorcycle fender rail having quick-release posts for attachment of a bracket bearing a saddlebag.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,491,193, issued Dec. 10, 2002, to Dudek et al., describes a motorcycle luggage accessory. This device is a lumbar support and is removably secured longitudinally, laterally, and vertically to the back of a motorcycle. This luggage accessory serves as a backrest for the rider and as well as a means for storing personal effects.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, an attachment to a motorcycle to safely transport musical instruments solving the aforementioned problems is desired.